Drizzy and Drip Episode 7:False Beginnings
by dj944534
Summary: Drizzy would like to dedicate this episode to a pretty cool fan fiction about how they came into Christine. However this isn't completely true, but just for fun.


Authors Notes: Yes you read this right, I know I jumped from two to seven but just note that these episodes aren't in chronological order. I listed episodes three through six and brainstorming on those and more but it didn't take long for me to think of this one and that's my story, Enjoy!

[After opening theme the camera is on Drizzy and he is standing on a street somewhere in Christine. It's pretty normal as far as the background is on the street Drizzy is on]

Drizzy:"Ah, hello there viewers! I bet your wondering what in Christine is going on. And the answer is nothing special, Cilia is doing her Cheif of C.P.D. job, Drip is doing his thing, and everyone else in Christine seems to be doing their job. But anyway today's episode will be special because I am dedicating it to an amazing fan fiction that describes how we came to Christine. Even though it's not all the way true its certainly more interesting to base an episode off of instead of whats going on around here. Roll the film!"

[The scene changes and is now in a whole different location. The camera is focused on a car driving down the streets. Inside the car are three "white" imminty cells and they are Drizzy, Drip, and Cilia.]

Cilia:[After she listens to her receiver she hangs it up] "Guys I got some good news! "

Drizzy:"What is it?"

Cilia:"Sightings of Scarlet fever in the bowels."

Drip:"And what in Frank is good about that?!"

Cilia:"My plan is that if I arrest the virus then I will get promoted from being a rookie trainer to an actual cop."

Drizzy:"Well I guess that would be good."

Drip:"Yeah, and we wouldn't have to ride in this dump."

[Cilia looks over at him angrily]

Cillia:"That dump your referring to is MY car.!"

Drip:"Ugh, sorry?"

Cilia:"Just wait until I get my hands around your membrane! "

[As she reaches over for Drip while he is also trying to avoid her hand something drops in their way]

Drizzy:"Cilia, look out!"

Cilia:"Oh no!"

[Cilia tries to avoid the mess but is unsuccessful and ends up crashing into a nerby building. The car is smoking and they exit it.]

Cilia:"Holy mitosis! Its going to take forever to get that fixed."

Drip:"Why try now? If it was dump then then its totally garbage now."

Cilia:"Why you!"

Drizzy:"Break it up you two! This wouldn't have happened if this city was clean instead of Frank staying up eating midnight snacks and refusing to be healthy."

Cilia:"You know what, your right Drizzy."

Drip:"Agreed, even Bob wasn't this unhealthy."

[They all sigh thinking of what next to do]

Cilia:"Scarlet is in the these bowels somewhere, but let's just go to the leg muscle and let officer Jones and his partner Drix take care of him."

Drizzy:"Sounds like a good idea to me, besides it is really starting to smell in here."

Drip:"But let's hurry so we won't get charged for damages."

[They all hurrly run towards the legs while leaving the crashed car behind. The scene changes and they are now seen walking down the streets looking depressed, all except for Drizzy who is upset]

Cilia:"At this rate I'll never be an official officer, my life is ruined! "

Drizzy:"Urg, cut it out! If anything its not us who should be sorry its Frank and everyone living in here! Trash everywhere, viruses around every corner, and what next a cramp?!"

[All of a sudden a tower falls over causing a cramp in the right leg and the muscle squashes everyone there. The muscle lifts back up]

Cilia:[Rubs her back] "Ooh, that's going to leave a mark."

Drip:"Whoa Drizzy, how did you do that?"

Drizzy:"I think it had something to do with Officer Jones chasing down scarlet fever."

Drip:"Let me try umm something is going to suck us out of here!"

Cilia:"Very funny 'Drips' and what makes you say that?"

Drizzy:"I think he's talking about that."

[Drizzy points to a strange needle like straw that is absorbing the blood and everything else with it]

Cilia:"Quick, grab on to the ground as hard as you can!"

Drip:"I can't hold on much longer, ahhhh!"

[Drip screams as he gets sucked in.]

Cilia and Drizzy:"Drip!"

Drizzy:"I'm going after him! "

Cilia:"Are you crazy, you don't know what's beyond their!"

Drizzy:"Yet."

[Drizzy lets go and is also sucked in.]

Cilia:"If mom would see us now she would kill me for this!"

[Cilia gives in and gets sucked in with her brothers. The needle turned out to be a mosquito biting Frank and leaves out of the window as he swats at it. Meanwhile inside the mosquito Cillia, Drizzy, and Drip all gets up in wonder of where they are.]

Drip:"Where are we?"

Drizzy:"I've researched tales about this before and I think its some sort of blood sucking creature."

Cilia:"Whatever it is it's pretty yucky and I want to leave."

[Meanwhile back to the mosquito it is now flying into an open window and spots a boy sleeping and bites him.]

Drizzy:"Whoa, what is happening?!"

Cilia:"I don't know but we're being pushed out!"

Drip:"Not this time!"

[Just before they get pushed out of the mosquito Drip stretches out and grabs Cilia and Drizzy]

Cilia:"Thanks 'Drips'!"

Drizzy:" Wait, is that officer Jones and his partner?"

[They spot officer Jones and Drix being carried into the boy's body]

Cilia:"I think we should follow them because we are also starting to coagulate out here!"

Drizzy:"Pull us back up Drip!"

Drip:"If you say so..."

[Drip pulls the two back inside the mosquito. Once inside, Drip and Cilia looks at Drizzy puzzled]

Cilia:"What was that all about?"

Drizzy:"I saw his face."

Drip:"Who?"

Drizzy:"The person that officer Jones was going inside was a boy, I seen his face."

Cilia:"So what's wrong with that? I mean do you miss Frank?"

Drizzy:"The day I miss Frank is the day I became a fool. Come on you two lets think! "

Cilia:"About what?"

Drizzy:"Our future! Sure the boy may have been a good home but only for so long before he turns into a slob just like Frank! Let's not just start over but also try something new like living inside a girl."

Drip:"Well he does have a point, the guys tend to be slobs so why not give a girl a try?"

Cilia:[Sighs] You know what your right. I am tired of living in a disgusting environment so lets do it!"

[They all high-five and cheer in excitement]

Drip:"So what now?"

Drizzy:"We wait for the creature to bite another person and if its a girl then we go in."

Cilia:"Sounds simple enough."

[Meanwhile the mosquito flies and bites different people who are boys and Cilia, Drizzy, and Drip stays in the mosquito. As time passed they were beginning to get really tired as the mosquito pulls up to another person to bite]

Cilia:"Drizzy, we can't stay in here forever!"

Drip:"And besides the fact that there's no food, my membrane is really soar from stretching yall in and out."

Drizzy:"Okay you two I get it, the next person the creature bites we will just go in and if it's not what we're looking for then hopefully we can catch the next way out."

[Drizzy, Drip, and Cilia are suddenly feeling shaking and are being pushed out of the mosquito]

Drip:"What's going on?!"

Cilia:"More like we're going out!"

[They are now on the person's arm and cells come out of the cut]

Cell:"Your coming with us!"

[The cells bring Drizzy, Cilia, and Drip into the open cut and seals it back up. Now inside they are taken to a car and are being driven]

Cilia:"Thanks for saving us."

Drip:"But where are we going?"

Cell:[Driving in front] "To meet the mayor of course, she loves to meet new comers to the city."

Drizzy:"Wait, did you say she?"

Cell:"Well mayor Controus Santorini is a she at least I think so."

Drip:"I guess every city is different."

Cell:"What do you mean?"

Cilia:"Its nothing, it's just that we're used to having a male mayor."

Cell:"I reckon that you all will be in a big shock with a lot of things around here."

[As they are riding they look out of the windows and looks into the city]

Drizzy:"Wow, I have never seen a place so clean as this."

Cilia:"It looks like a pleasant place to live."

Drip:[Reads a sign thinking to himself] "Welcome to Christine. Thats odd, I wonder what's a Christine?"

[The car pulls up and makes a stop at the brain]

Cell:"Well here's our stop."

[They all exit car and approach the city hall]

Cell:"This way to the mayor's office."

[The cell opens the door and inside is a large room with the mayor at her desk]

Mayor:[Delightfully] "You three must be the newcomers I heard about, I herby welcome you to my city come on in!"

[They walk deeper inside her office and approaches mayor]

Drizzy:[Clears throat] "Greetings Mayor, my name is Drizzy and this is my brother Drip and my big sister Cilia. We are here temporarily until the next way out of here."

Mayor:"Why would yall want to leave so soon? Its very pleasant here as far as I know, and if anything is wrong it is my job to fix it."

Cilia:"Don't mind him, I never do."

Drip:[Points to an eye channel] "What is that?!"

[On the screen a young teen girl can be seen looking in the mirror combing her hair]

Mayor:"More like who is that, and that is Christine."

Drip:"Oh, so thats what that sign ment, 'welcome to Christine' which is her!"

Drizzy:"So we are right now at this moment living inside a girl?!"

Cilia:"Wow, she is so beautiful."

Mayor:"Yep thats Christine Knolchuck and she is only thirteen, but if yall don't want to stay..."

Drizzy:"No, no, please we would like to stay here in Christine!"

Mayor:"I figured you would change your mind, Lillie!

[A cell dessed in a business manner comes into the room. Unknowingly Drizzy, Drip, and Cilia changes color]

Lillie:"Hello, my name is Lillia and I am a real estate agent in the city of Christine. I find homes and jobs for newcomers."

Cilia:"Nice to meet you."

[She reaches out to shake her hand and notices her own hand]

Cilia:"Eeek! Why am I purple?!"

[She turns to Drizzy and Drip]

Cilia:"Hey, you guys changes too."

Drizzy:"Yeah I turned red."

Drip:"And I turned pink, cool!"

Lillie:"Sorry for not telling yall sooner, since you three have now became adapted to this body you also changed color. Don't worry it happens a lot."

Drip:"Are you kidding?! This is so awesome, I'm glad we're going to live here!"

Cilia:"I suppose I could live with it."

Drizzy:"So could I."

Lillie:"That's the spirit! Now if you would follow me to my office."

[They follow Lillie to her office in another room in the city hall. She sits at her desk while the others stand]

Cilia:"If you don't mind me asking, where in Christine are we going to live?"

Lillie:"For now the colon."

[Drizzy, Cilia, and Drip all have shocked expressions]

Lillie:"Well I can't just start you off as an officer of the C.P.D. yet, so all of you are now colon cleaners and living there will make things easier as far as travel."

Drizzy:"It's better than nothing."

Drip:"Worth a try."

Cilia:"Okay fine, its a deal."

[Lillie takes them to a vehicle and drives them down to the colon]

Lillie:"This is as far as I can drive into the colon and I also don't want to get my car stuck in the mess like last time. Your home is just over there, number one hundred and nine."

Cilia:"Thanks for your help."

Lillie:"No problem, hope yall have a good time and again welcome to Christine!"

[They get out as Lillie drives off. They walk further into the colon until they spot their room.]

Cilia:"Well here's our place, number one-o-nine."

Drip:"Let's go inside."

Drizzy:"Yeah, on the way over here some fellow workers had accidentally dumped waste on me and it reeks."

[They step inside the room and look around]

Cilia:"Seems pretty nice in here, we have a kitchen, a bed, and a tv all in our living room.

Drip:"And here's a shower back here!"

Drizzy:"I agree, it isn't so bad after all."

[They all sit on their bed]

Cilia:"So Drizzy would you still want to leave?"

Drizzy:"No way! This is the place we have always wanted, it's so nice and clean. I guess living inside a girl was best after all."

Drip:"Speaking of clean I found this letter."

Cilia:"Go on, read it."

[Drip reads the letter to Cilia and Drizzy]

Cilia:"According to the letter, we must begin our cleaning sift once breakfast arrives."

Drizzy:"They are really serious about keeping it clean around here."

Drip:"We better get out there, no telling what they do to late comers!"

[They all leave and are walking to their sifts]

Drip:"And just one more thing."

Cilia and Drizzy:"What?"

Drip:"Dibs on the shower!"

[Drip runs]

Cilia:"Not if we do our jobs faster and beat you first! Come on Drizzy!"

[The scene ends as they are running after Drip. The scene is now back to Drizzy from the beginning]

Drizzy:"I hope you guys enjoyed that story as much as I did. Even though its not completely legit it is certainly entertaining. Well I have to go run some errands, see you next time!"

[The camera fads out and the credits roll]


End file.
